Drop-on-demand inkjet printing systems are widely used to produce high quality and low-cost printed images. Typical color inkjet printing systems use multiple colored inks such as cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) in a so-called CMYK or 4 color printing process. Some printing systems may use additional colored inks such as light cyan (c) and light magenta (m) in a so-called CcMmYK or 6 color printing process. Such inks may be generally referred to as base-color inks.
Some printing systems may also use additional ‘specialty’ inks, such as white, silver, and gold. White ink, for example, may be used when printing on transparent or colored substrates. Specialty inks may be used to print specific colors that are not achievable using the CMYK printing process.
Specialty inks may have technical characteristic which are different from typical base-color inks. Accordingly, printing with specialty inks may require applying different techniques compared to printing with more conventional base-color inks.